


The Ink is Black the Chalk is White

by xxEmi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Career Day, College Student Sam, Crobby - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoo Artist Gabriel (Supernatural), Teacher Castiel, couples tattoos, john still hunts, mary still died john still hunts but the boys have their own lives, pre-established sabriel, restaurant owner bobby, sorry - Freeform, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Dean is talked into covering for his 'slacker' co worker, Gabriel, at the school where Gabriel's brother, Castiel Novak teaches and it may turn out to be the best decision ever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to JenSpinner and everyone else who helped me with this!!

The bell that hung on top of the door let out a loud jangle and was followed by a loud obnoxious whistling that filled the air of the small tattoo parlor.

Dean sighed, “That better be you Gabriel.” He called, keeping his eyes on the tattoo he was in the process of creating; it was a simple skull with a crack running from the top to between the eyes. 

“The one and only.” Gabriel remarked before going back to whistling some Asia song he was obsessed with. Footsteps could be heard coming from the showroom and towards Dean’s booth.

Dean paused for only a moment to turn to his so called 'business partner'.

Gabriel was leaning against the wall that shielded the tattoo chair from the showroom, a lollipop stick poked out of his mouth. 

“You’re an hour late.” Dean stated, turning back to the pale faced teenager whose ribs he was working on. His name was Tyler and he had wanted the skull so he could scare the living daylights out of his poor mother.

“My kid brother’s car is in the shop so I had to give him a ride to the school so he could teach his punk kids.” Gabriel said, acting as if it wasn’t that important.

Tyler let out a loud hiss and gripped the armrests tightly. 

“Ooh a rib tattoo, ouch.” Gabriel said letting out a mock hiss of pain. “Didn’t Dean warn you?”

“Dean did.” Dean stated. He paused again to turn and give Gabriel a sharp glare. “You know you could have called.”

Gabriel merely shrugged and flashed a grin.

Dean scoffed and got back to work. 

Gabriel chose to stay in the doorway of the booth and hum under his breath while watching the teenager’s face twist into pain. “You know I was talking to Cassie while I was driving him into the school,” Gabriel offhandedly mentioned.

“And?” Dean asked. There was always an 'and' with Gabriel.

“And he mentioned Career day was this Friday afternoon at the school. He wants me to go….”

Dean scoffed. “Yes, you can have Friday off.” 

“Actually,” Gabriel piped up. “I was kind of hoping you could cover for me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hey, I have a date with your brother planned for Friday.”

Dean let out a snort. “It’s at one and it’s a Skype call, it’ll take you five, ten minutes, tops.” He stated.

“Not if it goes how I want it to.” Gabriel said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Dean groaned. God, he didn’t need those images in his head. Tyler’s brief face of disgust showed he shared Dean’s sentiments. “I’m not covering for you” 

“Come on!” Gabriel exclaimed. “You’re great with kids!”

Dean scoffed. “I can’t even name three little kids I know,”

“It’ll take like ten minutes!”

“Then you do it.”

“Please!” Gabriel begged, and Gabriel never begged unless he was desperate. “I’ll pay for a new set of tires for Baby.”

Dean fell silent, pondering the offer while focusing on the crack he was creating in the skull. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Gabriel said, sounding relieved. “I could kiss you!” 

“Contain yourself,” Dean said with a snort. He glanced up at Tyler whose knuckles were white from gripping the armrests and had his eyes scrunched shut, face twisted in an obvious grimace of pain. He shut off the tattoo machine. “You okay?”

Tyler nodded jerkily. 

“We’re almost done, just hang in there.” Dean reassured him, patting his leg. 

Tyler sucked in a deep breath. “No offence intended, but I’m never coming here again.”

Dean chuckled, turning on the tattoo machine again and getting back to work.  
  


* * *

  
Dean missed Sam more than he really cared to admit. Their two-bedroom apartment seemed so much bigger and emptier now that the moose had moved to California to attend college at Stanford. It wasn’t as if Dean wasn’t happy for him, he just wished he had chosen a school that was closer, so he could still live in the apartment and do all the stuff Dean never had to do, like the cleaning, and dishes, and laundry, and shopping, and cooking, especially cooking, the rest of the stuff Dean could figure out how to do but he couldn’t cook to save his life, this meant that when Sam left, Dean’s meal options dwindled down to take out, microwavable meals, or he would go to Singer’s Diner. 

Singer’s Diner was owned by the only man that Dean would ever truly consider as a father. Bobby Singer and his late wife, Karen had taken the brothers in when their actual father had decided that he could hunt the monster that killed their mother better without hauling them everywhere and had dropped them off at a church in this sleepy little town and never looked back. 

Karen nurtured Sam’s love for books until the day she died, and is the driving force that got Sam into Stanford while Bobby, understanding Dean’s dislike of charity, gave him a job at the diner as a waiter and when he showed interest in becoming a tattoo artist, Bobby supported him whole-heartily and even loaned him money to open up the parlor. He listened to the brothers, took care of them even though they were grown up and one was several states away, and when Sam came out as gay and Dean came out as bi he showed nothing but love and support and never said a harsh word when they brought a date of the male persuasion into the diner, however Bobby had kittens when he found out Sam was dating Gabriel, but that was only because of the latter’s reputation as a playboy. He warmed up to him somewhat as time went by.

“How was work?” Bobby asked as Dean popped a couple fries in his mouth. 

Dean always made sure to come in after closing time so he and Bobby could just spend time together without interruption. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full” Added Bobby as Dean had gone to answer him whilst still chewing.

Dean’s mouth snapped shut and he finished chewing his burger and swallowed “Work was fine. Gabriel showed up late.”

Bobby snorted, “What else is new?”

Dean’s phone buzzed, alerting him of an incoming text. He picked it up and frowned.

 

_**Unknown Number:** Hello is this Dean?_

 

“Who is it?” Bobby asked, leaning over. 

“Unknown,” Dean said, sending a quick 'yes' before setting his phone down.

“Is it your dad?” Bobby asked his face twisting up in disgust. 

John rarely contacted the boys, only to wish them a happy birthday every year or to occasionally check in and it was obvious that Bobby held no kind feelings for the man and was often in a sour mood after he called.

“I doubt it,” Dean said snatching some fries off Bobby’s plate, smirking when the older man just grunted at him. “He could barely run a toaster last I knew, I doubt he’s made his way to texting yet.”

 

_**Unknown Number:** This is Castiel, Gabriel’s brother. I’m sorry for bothering you but he told me you volunteered to take over for him on Career day and I wondered if you were still interested._

“It’s Gabe’s brother,” Dean said, before responding to the text. “I said I’d do Career day thing down at the school.”

Bobby nodded. “Jo’s going to it too. Some young man stopped by and asked her, friend of his mother’s or something.”

Dean’s phone buzzed again this time with Castiel asking for information for a background check. He hesitated for a minute. 

“Your records under Dean Singer are clean.” Bobby said reassuringly. “According to the rest of the world, you’re a perfect peach. Or it would have been if you hadn’t got that ticket a month back.” He shot a well-measured and reprimanding glare at him.

Dean snorted and took a drink of his coke before sending the text.

 

_**Unknown Number:** Thank you very much! Is it alright if I stop in tomorrow at the parlor around four?_

_**Dean Singer:** That’ll be fine._

 

_**Unknown Number:** Great! See you then!_

 

Dean tossed his phone to the side and finished the rest of his food. “I think I’m going to head home. Dr. Sexy M.D. will be on in a few.”

Bobby snorted. “If you talk to Sam, tell him I said hi.” 

“I will.” Dean promised, pulling on his leather jacket and walking out the front door and into the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean!” Gabriel shouted from the show room. “You have a customer!”

“Lazy piece of…” Dean trailed off and focused on wiping down the fresh tattoo with antibiotic soap before covering it with a piece of saran wrap. “You know the drill.” He said, foregoing his usual speech on how to take care of it.

The older woman nodded, accepting Dean’s helping hand to be pulled to her feet. “I think my granddaughter will have fun coloring in this one when it heals.” She said, carefully pulling her jacket on over the tender skin. “She’s a turtle nut you know, and she can’t wait till she’s old enough to have “tootoos” like grandma.”

Dean chuckled. “Well when she turns eighteen, send her here and we’ll give her a discount.”

The woman laughed and patted his arm before grabbing her purse and shuffling out with Dean following right behind her after he discarded his gloves.

Gabriel was nowhere in sight which wasn’t a surprise. But at the counter, watching the older woman walk out the front door with mild shock, was a very attractive man in a tan trench coat. His black hair was tousled in the perfect “just had sex” look and his sun-kissed skin was smooth and flawless. He turned to look at Dean and the taller man nearly gasped when he fluttered his baby blue eyes and smiled a pearly white smile.

Dean quickly shut his mouth and leaned seductively against the counter. “What can I do for you?” He questioned, giving his best flirtatious smirk.

The man gave him a very odd look before smiling tentatively and adjusting the strap of the briefcase he had over his shoulder. “Hello, I’m Castiel. Gabriel’s brother?”

Dean nearly choked. This was Cassie? The short kid with sensible shoes that Gabriel always joked about?

“You said I could stop by and talk to you about Career day.” Castiel reminded gently, mistaking Dean’s shock for confusion.

“Y-yes of course.” Dean said, eyes flicking to the clock that blatantly read half past four.

Castiel followed his gaze and gave him a sheepish look. “I apologize for being late, I had something to take care of at the school.”

“That’s- that’s fine.” Dean said, clearing his throat and gathering himself. He realized he was still hanging over the counter and he pushed himself up into a standing position. “Right, uh. What can I do for you Castiel?”

“Just Cas is fine.” Castiel reassured.

“Or Cassie.” Gabriel said, coming out from the back. “He likes that.”

“Shut up, Gabriel.” Cas grumbled out. He turned to Dean with a light blush staining his cheeks. “Anyway, your background check was cleared by the school.”

“What! How’d you wipe the drug charge off your record?” Gabriel asked, placing a hand on his heart in shock.

Dean glared and turned to Cas with a hand up. “He’s joking.”

Castiel nodded solemnly. “He does that.”

Gabriel snickered and hopped up on a stool, pulling his phone out.

“So Career day is this Friday at the school, do you know where it is?”

“I use to go there.” Dean said, keenly aware that Gabriel was watching their every movement despite pretending to check his phone.

“Oh good.” Cas said happily. “There will be someone waiting to lead you to my classroom just in case.”

“Do I have to do anything special?” Dean questioned.

Cas shook his head. “All you really have to do is explain what you do and answer a couple questions if they have any, which they probably will, I’ve been fortunate to get a class full of eager learners.” A small fond smile played on his lips and Dean felt his heart kick in his chest. “It starts at two but you’re scheduled to be the last so you don’t have to come in until a little later if you don’t want too…”

“I’ll be there at two, no problem.” Dean quickly assured.

Cas beamed. “Wonderful! I look forward to see you!” He reached over the counter and shook Dean’s hand before nodding at Gabriel and walking out the slightly cracked glass door of the parlor.

“So,” Gabriel said, turning to Dean with a blank expression.

“So,” Dean repeated, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

“I’ll be there at two, no problem.” Gabriel mocked.

Dean’s cheeks filled with heat. “Go mop the floors.” He spat before disappearing into his booth to clean his tools.

* * *

 “Right this way, Mr. Singer.” The school aide said, ushering him towards the classroom door.

Dean quietly thanked her before entering the room.

Cas stood at the front, his trench coat was hanging up in the corner and he was dressed in a dark blue sweater and black slacks. He was busy announcing the first visitor, a pastor with a crooked nose that Dean recognized from the local church, but upon seeing him he nodded in Dean’s direction.

Dean grimaced at the small colorful plastic chairs that had been provided but sucked up his pride and sat down next to an older man who he assumed was a mechanic; he still had bits of grease on his arms and neck.

The kids in Cas’ class seemed to be about eight years old and listened to him with rapt attention, all except one little girl in the back row, she was freckle-faced with wire-rim glasses and she kept twisting around to get a look at Dean.

“I think she likes your tattoos.” The mechanic said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Then next time she turned around, Dean gave her a small smile and she let out a squeak and turned back around in her chair. Dean chuckled.

As the Pastor left, the mechanic went up to the delight of a chubby blonde girl in the front row.

The door opened again and Jo walked in, she spotted Dean and smiled brightly before walking over and sitting down next to him. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” She whispered.

Dean shrugged. “I’m covering for Gabriel.”

They chatted quietly while the mechanic spoke about his job and then the next person went up, a storekeeper with bright red hair then after her it was a nurse by the name of Blake. Some people would stay after their turn and some would leave. The mechanic and Blake stayed behind and were good company, but the storekeeper and Jo left right after they were done.

“Alright class, this is our last speaker for the day, so let’s pay really close attention to what he has to say.” Cas looked back and smiled at Dean, his blue eyes twinkling warmly as he beckoned him to come up to the front.

Dean got up, trying to work the stiffness out of his legs as he moved to the front of the room to stand next to Cas.

“Would you please introduce yourself and tell us what you do?”

Dean swallowed. “I’m, uh, Dean Singer and I’m a tattoo artist.”

Cas nodded and turned to the class. “Does anyone think they can tell me what a tattoo artist does?”

The little freckle-faced girl in the back row stuck her hand up in the air almost instantly.

“Yes, Vicki?”

She climbed out of her chair to stand up before taking a deep breath. “Tootoo artists draw on people’s skin and make it stay forever.”

Murmurs rose from the group of children.

“Tattoos, Vicki. And while that is a very good description I do believe there’s a bit more to it than that. Mr. Singer, would you mind explaining what you do?”

Dean briefly explained how the tattooing process worked: The sketching, the lining, the actual tattooing, and then the after care and never being one for public speaking, Dean was stammering on nearly every word but the kids listened respectfully with eager eyes.

“Alright, now does anyone have any questions for Mr. Singer?” Cas asked when he had finished.

Several hands shot up, including Vicki’s and Cas selected a shaggy haired boy with dirt on his cheek.

“How old do you have to be to get a tattoo?” He asked.

“You have to be eighteen to get one without your parents consent but it varies in different states.”

Cas nodded and with a smile selected the chubby blonde in the front row.

“Do you tattoo yourself?” She asked.

“Very good question,” Cas praised then looked up at Dean.

“No I do not, I have my friend Gabriel do it for me.”

Cas selected Vicki, who was practically bouncing in her chair.

“What’s that tattoo on your shoulder?” She asked, pointing to her own collarbone.

Dean’s fingers reached up to brush said tattoo before clearing his throat. “Its, uh, it’s an anti-possession symbol.” He tugged his shirt collar down a bit so they could see the rest of it. “It’s supposed to ward off evil spirits that might try to… uh… possess you.”

“Why would anything try to possess you?” Vicki asked eyes wide behind her glasses.

“You know what,” Cas quickly interrupted, tapping his jaw. “I have a question for you, Mr. Singer. What is the most interesting tattoo you’ve ever done?”

Dean felt his face heat up as several of his less than innocent works of art popped into his mind. “Uh… Well A… person… came in asking me to, uh, well to tattoo a picture of their favorite celebrity… on their bu- uh… body.” It had been a woman about sixty and she wanted some Hollywood hot guy tattooed on her rear. It was a year ago and Dean still gagged whenever he thought about it.

Cas smiled then turned to the class. “Next question, and let’s make sure they’re related to tattoo artists, okay?”

* * *

 

Dean hung back as the children were being led out. The chubby haired blonde girl left with the mechanic, excitedly asking if she could get a tattoo when she got older, the shaggy haired boy left with a woman who was dressed in a suit and barely looked up from her cell phone, and Vicki ran over quickly and shyly thanked Dean before rushing off with the group that was headed for the bus stop.

Cas stood by the door and exchanged goodbyes and high-fives with each of the kids and shook hands with a few of the adults. After the last child left he looked up at Dean curiously. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Uh, yeah….” Dean said, reaching back to scratch his neck. “Did I do okay?” He asked.

Cas’ face shifted for a moment but changed to a smile before Dean could register the emotion. “You did very well.” He said, moving over to his desk and fussing with some of the papers.

“Thanks,” Dean said awkwardly. “Hey, uh, listen,”

Cas looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you free to, I don’t know, go out to eat or something?” Dean asked, giving him a hopeful smile. “With me.” He added for clarification.

Cas’ entire face sparked with excitement and he straightened up so fast he dropped all his papers on the floor. “Oh!” He knelt down, face right red as he began to gather them up. He chuckled nervously as Dean came over to help. “Thank you,” He said sheepishly as he took the papers. “I have a few things to sort out here but I can meet you at the restaurant if that would work?”

“That would work fine.” Dean said, incapable of wiping the grin off his face. “Around six-ish?”

Cas hummed and looked at the clock. “Let’s try for six-thirty.”

“Okay, uh, see you then.” Dean said with a small breathy laugh.

“See you then.” Cas repeated waving shyly as Dean walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stop picking at my cushions,” Bobby barked over the diner counter.

 

Dean looked up and flashed a grin at the older man but obediently moved his hands away from the cushion seam he had been digging at.

 

“You’re date is a little late, isn’t he?” Bobby questioned, eyeing the clock which clearly read 7:14.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said with a sigh, slumping into the booth. 

 

“Buck up. I’m sure he’ll be here.” Bobby said in the most optimistic tone he could manage. “Want something while you wait?”

 

Before Dean could respond the diner door swung open and in stepped a flustered looking Cas. He scanned the small rustic hunting lodge themed diner before spotting Dean and visibly relaxing. 

 

“I am so sorry.” He said as he slid into the spot across from him. “My car is getting repaired so I had to convince Gabriel to let me borrow his for a little while longer and you of all people know how difficult he can be.”

 

“Yeah, he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.” Dean said with a snort.

 

Cas snickered and picked up the emerald green menu.

 

As he glanced over it, Dean snuck a look at Bobby, who had his eyes narrowed at Cas with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“You’re not going to look at the menu?” Cas asked, blue eyes peering curiously over the faded menu cover.

 

“Oh, I already know what I want.” Dean explained, toying with the saltshakers.

 

Cas nodded in understanding. “Do you suggest anything in particular?”

 

“The steaks are pretty good” Dean said, watching out of the corner of his eye as Bobby caught one of the waitresses heading for their booth. He took her notepad and shooed her away before, just as Dean suspected, walking over to stand at their booth.

 

“What can I get you boys?” He asked, pen poised over the paper.

 

“I’ll have steak please, medium-rare, with a side of mashed potatoes and a ginger ale” Cas said, smiling politely at Bobby while he set the menu aside.

 

“I’ll have the same but with a coke” Dean said, trying to catch Bobby’s eye to glare at him so he would stop analyzing Cas.

 

“Coming right up” Bobby said finally after Cas began to look uncomfortable. He patted Dean on the shoulder and winked before walking off.

 

“Do you know him?” Cas inquired, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Dean briefly explained how he had met Bobby, omitting certain details of course, and apologized for his weird behavior.

 

“He’s just being over protective is all” 

 

Cas nodded. “I understand. Gabriel is very much like that.” 

 

He launched into a story about how Gabriel had crashed his prom and stood creepily in the background as Cas danced with his partner. As they ate, they took turns swapping stories and complaining about Gabriel and laughing over it. Dean told Cas the story behind the Celebrity tattoo he mentioned earlier, prompting Cas to fall into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and at the end of the night, after a delicious dessert of apple pie, Cas invited Dean to his house that next Friday which Dean graciously accepted.

 

He walked into the parlor the next morning in a terrific mood, humming along to an AC/DC song. He was pleasantly surprised to see Gabriel already there, sitting at the counter reading a magazine.

 

“Good morning,” Dean said cheerfully. 

 

Gabriel just scoffed at him. 

 

“Enjoy your date with my brother yesterday?” Dean asked, tugging off his leather jacket and hanging it up in his booth. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and made sure that his Impala was locked.

 

“I did.” Gabriel said, coldly. “Did you enjoy yours with mine?”

 

Dean spluttered and dropped his keys.

 

“I knew it!” Gabriel snapped, smacking the magazine on the counter. “You went on a date with my brother!”

 

“So what?” Dean asked, bending over to grab his keys. “Since when did you care who I went out with?”

 

“Since you started going out with my brother!” Gabriel exclaimed, looking more and more agitated by the second.

 

“What’s wrong with me dating your brother?” Dean demanded angrily.

 

“Don’t act like I don’t know what you’re doing,” Gabriel snarled. “You’re only doing it to get back at me for dating Sam!”

 

Dean was physically taken aback. “Are you nuts?” He asked. “I don’t have to “get back” at you. I don’t have any problem with you dating Sam!”

 

“You’re lying!” Gabriel hissed, waving his finger in front of him like a club. “And if you hurt Cas, I swear on my father I will kill you.” With that, he grabbed his magazine and stormed out of the shop, slamming the door so hard that the crack in the top left corner spider-webbed out further.

 

He didn’t come back and Dean was fuming for the rest of the morning, cursing Gabriel both out loud and mentally for ruining his good mood with his stupidity and leaving him alone on one of the busiest days they had in a long time.

 

He had barely finished cleaning up from the last customer before the bell rang again. He swore to himself. At this rate he wouldn’t get a chance to eat lunch. He walked out into the show room and a smile broke across his face almost instantly. “Cas? What are you doing here?”

 

Cas grinned and held up a bag of fast food. “I thought you might like some lunch even though it’s nearly two.” He said, setting the bag on the counter and giving him an apologetic look. “Gabriel told me that the two of you fought.”

 

Dean scowled “Did he tell you why?”

 

Cas nodded. “He thinks you’re using me and he wants me to cut it off with you.” He stated, rolling his eyes. “Which I’m not going to do.” He added quickly at Dean’s alarmed look.

 

“I’m not using you for anything.” Dean said. “He’s being ridiculous.”

 

“I know” Cas said with a sigh. “I hope you don’t mind these, they’re from the restaurant down the street” He said, digging out a burger for each of them. 

 

“I don’t mind” Dean said gratefully, taking the food and pulling the paper wrapping off it.

 

They chatted about the weather and about Cas’ students and the parlor. After they finished eating, Dean showed Cas the tattooing equipment and jokingly offered to give Cas a tattoo “on the house”. Cas merely wrinkled his nose and asked for a rain check.

 

The bell on the front door jangled just as Dean was showing Cas some of his own personal tattoo designs and several voices could be heard from the show room.

 

Dean let out a soft groan. “I’ll be with you in just a moment!” he called.

 

Cas grimaced. “I better be going.” He said, clutching the empty fast food bag. “Gabriel will be coming in Monday.” He added firmly in a tone that left little room for argument.

 

The show room had a group of half a dozen teenagers looking at the displays; some of them Dean highly doubted were legal. 

 

“I’ll see you Friday then,” Cas said as he walked towards the door. “Is spaghetti going to be okay?” 

 

“I like spaghetti.” Dean said with a smile. 

 

“Good. See you at seven then!” Cas said before fumbling out the door.

 

“Aww…” Cooed a teenager dressed head-to-toe in black.

 

Dean flushed. “I.D.s out, now. I better not have to kick anyone out”


	4. Chapter 4

True to Cas’ word, Gabriel stalked into the parlor Monday morning, looking as pissed off as ever. He refused to speak to Dean unless he needed something and even then he used short, clipped sentences. One could hardly call him productive, but at least he was there. 

 

Tuesday saw Gabriel in a murderous mood. He and Sam apparently had a huge fight the night before about how ridiculous he was acting and hadn’t resolved it yet. Gabriel spent the day slamming cupboard doors, snarling at customers, and refusing to do anything Dean asked him too. He only grew angrier when Cas stopped by around closing time to bring Dean a homemade pumpkin pie. It was a good thing looks couldn’t kill, because if they could, Dean would have been dead a thousand times over. 

 

By lunch that next day, Dean had, had enough. He told Gabriel to go home and for God’s sake's talk to Sam and not to come back until he did. 

 

It almost goes without saying that Gabriel didn’t show up Thursday. 

 

Cas had stopped by after school that day to see if Gabriel was there, then told Dean that the other man hadn’t come home Wednesday and he wasn’t answering his phone. He didn’t seem too worried. Then again, he said this wouldn’t be the first time Gabriel had a fit and dropped off the map for a few days.

 

After all of that, Dean was completely unprepared for Gabriel to saunter in at three o’clock Friday afternoon with a shit-eating grin, proudly flaunting several hickeys on his neck.

 

According to Gabriel, he had driven to Stanford on Wednesday and got there sometime Thursday morning, and then he and Sam “talked things out” causing Sam to miss several of his classes and break his roommate’s lamp, which of course made Sam mad at Gabriel again, which meant they had to do some more “talking” before Gabriel made the drive back.

 

Getting laid proved to be exactly what Gabriel needed. He got more work done in the last three hours of the parlor being opened than he had all week! And while he didn’t apologize for his previous attitude, not a big surprise there, he did say he’d close the parlor up himself so Dean could get ready for his date. An offer Dean quickly accepted.

 

“Use protection,” Gabriel joked as Dean prepared to leave.

 

Not wanting to set him off, Dean gave an awkward laugh before handing over the parlor keys and taking his leave.

 

Normally it didn’t take him a half an hour to get ready for a date, but Dean just couldn’t decide what to wear. He felt increasingly ridiculous as he changed his outfit every few minutes. At first the form fitting black shirt and jeans seemed a little too casual, but then his white button up and black slacks seemed too formal. He finally decided to go with his first outfit, but when he added a red plaid jacket, he realized his stubble made him look like a lumberjack so he decided to shave. Then he spent the next few minutes agonizing over how baby faced he looked.

 

How he managed to get to Cas’ house on time was beyond him. After checking himself out once more in the window of the Impala he walked up the cracked cement side walk and knocked on the emerald green door of the small two-bedroom house.

 

Cas answered the door, looking flustered and sweaty. “Dinner’s going to be a little late.” He said right off the bat.

 

Dean felt his shoulders relax and a grin worm itself onto his face. “Nice to see you too.” 

 

Cas face-palmed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. Hello Dean, won’t you come in?”

 

“I think I will.” Dean said, stepping passed Cas. The entry hall was small and artwork obviously done by children was hung up on every available space on the walls.

 

“Your shoes can go on the rug and your coat can go in here.” Cas said, skirting around him to open the closet door.

 

Dean kicked off his shoes and hung his leather jacket up next to Cas’ trench coat. “Why is dinner late?” He asked curiously as he followed Cas into the kitchen. He was hit with the bitter smell of burnt food. 

 

“I lost track of time,” Cas admitted. “I was busy getting ready and, well, I accidentally burned the first pot so I had to start a new one. It’ll be done in just a bit.” 

 

“I don’t mind waiting.” Dean reassured him, sitting down at the kitchen table.

 

The other man looked relieved. “Would you like some coffee?” He asked.

 

“Sure,” Dean said. “Two spoons of sugar and some creamer.”

 

Cas hummed and walked over to the coffee pot.

 

The kitchen was small, only having enough room to have an oven, a small table, a refrigerator which was similar to the entry hall in that it was covered with drawings, and counter space enough to house a toaster, a coffee maker, a spice rack, and a set of knives.

 

“I’m afraid I’m making a habit of being late.” Cas admitted sheepishly, handing Dean a “#1 teacher” coffee mug.

 

“I don’t mind waiting.” Dean said with a smile. “Not for you.”

 

Cas’ cheeks flared up brightly. “Good to know.”

* * *

_** Four Months Later ** _

 

 

“Hey angel,” Dean said as Cas walked into the parlor. He leaned over the counter and gave the shorter man a quick kiss on the lips. “What did you bring us?”

 

“Chicken and rice.” Cas said, setting a Tupperware container in front of him.

 

You’re wonderful.” Dean stated, pulling off the lid and inhaling the delicious aroma coming from the container. “Hey guys! Lunch is here!”

 

“Almost finished!” Gabriel called from his booth. The buzzing of the tattoo machine was still going strong.

 

“Whose back there? A regular?” Cas asked as he produced paper plates and began to dish out the food.

 

“Sammy,” Dean said. “He convinced Gabe to get matching tats with him for his birthday.”

 

“I thought his birthday was a month or so ago?” Cas asked with a frown.

 

“It was. They’re just getting around to it.” Dean said, snatching up a piece of chicken and laughing when Cas swatted at his hands. “They’re getting rainbow lollipops on their wrists. I did Gabe’s earlier.”

 

“Interesting.” Cas said, looking thoughtful. “Gabe’s usually so against couple tattoos.” He handed Dean a plate and fork before picking up his own. “Anyway, I was thinking. That new episode of Dr. McSexy is on at 8, I thought we could skip dinner with Sam and Gabriel and I’ll just cook dinner at your place so we can watch it.”

 

“You are truly an angel.” Dean said grinning. “Just don’t be late.” 

 

“I thought you didn’t mind waiting for me?” Cas teased. 

 

“Dr. McSexy waits for no one.” Dean said seriously while Cas just snorted. 

 

That night, Dean and Cas were snuggled together on the couch, eating out of a bowl of popcorn. Dean was languidly pressing kisses to the top of the shorter man’s head while Cas traced his fingertips over the tattoos on Dean’s forearm.

 

Then out of the blue, Cas spoke. “Were any of your tattoos really painful?”

 

Dean looked down at Cas and frowned. “The anti-possession symbol on my collarbone hurt pretty bad and so did the _“Hey Jude”_ on my neck. Why?”

 

“Just wondering,” Cas said with a shrug.

 

Dean hummed and went back to pressing kisses on his head. 

 

“We’ve been together over four months now,” Cas mentioned.

 

“Yeah, we have, haven’t we?”

 

“This is the longest I’ve dated anyone.”

 

“Same here,”

 

“It’s something worth celebrating, don’t you think?”

 

Dean looked back down at him with a crinkle in his brow. “What’s on your mind, Cas?”

 

Cas shifted a bit, pressing closer to Dean’s chest in the process. “Well, Sam and Gabe getting those tattoos… it made me think… maybe we could do something like that?”

 

“You want a tattoo of a lollipop on your wrist.”

 

Cas snorted. “Of course not. I- I don’t want anything big or flashy. Just something small that will remind me of you.”

 

Dean nodded in understanding, a smile forming on his lips. “We can go look at options tomorrow, sound good?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas said, leaning up for a kiss. 

 

Dean returned it with enthusiasm and slid an arm around his waist and one in his hair while Cas’ arms came up around his neck. 

 

The front door of the apartment burst open. “I cannot believe that asshole!” Sam screamed before storming to his room and slamming the door shut so hard a picture frame fell off the wall. A minute later, Cas’ phone rang.

 

Dean sighed and pulled away from Cas. “I’m going to kill your brother.” He said as he made his way over to Sam’s room. “Not if I get to him first.” Cas grumbled, answering his phone. “What did you do now, assbutt?”


	5. Chapter 5

 

“What about something like this,” Dean asked, pushing his sketchpad across Cas’ kitchen table. On it was a rough sketch of a key and a lock.

 

Cas leaned over from the counter where he was making an apple pie “Who would have the key and who would have the lock?”

 

“Well….” Dean trailed off with a goofy grin.

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, that’s what I thought.”

 

“Hey, you weren’t upset about being the lock last night.” Dean joked.

 

Cas flushed and threw an apple peel at him.

 

“Say that again in my presence and I’ll punch in your teeth.” Gabriel said with a gag.

 

Dean glared at him as he scratched out his drawing. “If you just kept your mouth shut about that matching tattoo you got with Kali four years ago, you would be with Sam and not us.”

 

“I know. I’m an idiot.” Gabriel said with a huff. 

 

“No one’s denying it.” Cas said coldly as he scooped the apple filling into the pie crust. “Do the tattoos have to match?” 

 

“S’up to you, Cas.” Dean said, scratching his neck with the pencil. “Why? Did you have something in mind?”

 

“Well, I was thinking maybe a pie slice for me, since you like pie so much.”

 

“What kind of pie?” Dean questioned as he brushed the eraser shavings off his sketchpad. 

 

“What about pumpkin pie?” Cas suggested. “The first pie I made you was pumpkin.”

 

Dean had started sketching before Cas had finished his sentence and in no time, he produced a drawing of a [cartoon slice of pumpkin pie](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/38/31/f3/3831f329f2392ba7975020a2d2f5063d--pumpkin-pies-iris-tattoo.jpg), complete with whipped cream on top. “Cas, come look at this.” He said.

 

Cas slid the pie into the oven and sat down next to Dean, eyes scanning the notebook. He beamed. “It’s beautiful.” He said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek and then to his lips.

 

Gabriel groaned. “I’m going to try and talk to Sam again.” He said, making his way to the front door. “Let me know when the pie is ready!” He called over his shoulder.

 

Dean shook his head. “Those two, I swear,”

 

Cas chuckled and placed another kiss on Dean’s lips. “So if I get the pie tattoo, what are you going to get?”

 

“I have something in mind,” Dean said, picking a fresh spot on the page before beginning to sketch. 

 

“[An angel](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/67/86/ba/6786ba35ad04e54379ef580a6423df42--small-sister-tattoos-cute-small-tattoos.jpg)” Cas said as he watched Dean drawn. He beamed at him. 

 

“Well, you’re my angel.” Dean said face heating up. He cleared his throat and straightened up. “I had thought about doing a clock, since you’re always late….”

 

Cas scoffed and shoved his shoulder playfully before getting up to clean the mess left over from baking.

* * *

 

“You’re done,” Gabriel said, patting Dean’s shoulder as he wiped the hip tattoo down with antibacterial soap. 

 

“Thanks man,” Dean said, getting out of the chair. “You ready, Cas?” He asked as Gabriel started cleaning up.

 

Cas was pale as a ghost but nodded. He slowly sat down in the chair and watched as both Dean and Gabriel finished with the clean up. 

 

“Do you want me to hold your hand, Cassie?” The way Gabriel said it sounded like he was mocking Cas, but Dean had no doubt that if Cas were to asked, Gabriel would stay right there and hold his little brother’s hand.

 

Cas gave the older man a half-hearted glare and shook his head. 

 

“Alright then, I’m going to go out and help myself to that apple pie.” He said, quickly making himself scarce but not without giving Dean a stern, warning look.

 

Dean took his time in prepping the area on Cas’ arm where they had decided to put the tattoo which was a few inches below his shoulder. He took extra care in transferring the tattoo stencil onto Cas’ skin before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Cas’ clammy cheek.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” He reminded him, reaching down to gently squeeze his hand.

 

“I know,” Cas said, starting to shake.

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

“No.”

 

Dean nodded slowly before picking up the tattoo machine and turning it on. “This is your last chance, buddy.”

 

Cas swallowed harshly, gripping the chair arm tightly. “I’m ready.”

* * *

 

“Well, let’s see,” Gabriel said, looking amused as Cas and Dean walked out.

 

Cas grimaced as he pulled up his shirt sleeve but grinned when the small tattoo came into view.

 

Gabriel and Sam both let out low whistles. 

 

“Looks good, Cassie.” Gabriel praised. 

 

“Dean does a very good job.” Cas said, lacing his and Dean’s fingers together.

 

Dean couldn’t help but puff his chest out with pride. 

 

“Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?” Sam asked as he handed Dean and Cas the last two pieces of pie. And from the looks of them, Gabriel had been picking at them when Sam wasn’t looking.

 

Cas shook his head and accepted the pie. “Not nearly as bad. I think I might get more later on.” He said, looking up at Dean and squeezing his hand.

 

“From me, of course.” Dean joked even though he was somewhat serious.

 

“Only you,” Cas said, grinning. 

 

Gabriel gagged and Sam rolled his eyes. “You guys can head out, Gabriel and I will keep an eye on the shop.”

 

“We will?” Gabriel asked with a frown.

 

Sam leaned over and whispered softly in his ear and Gabriel’s face lit up. “Of course we will.” He said quickly, grinning in a way that made Dean uneasy.

 

“Hey guys, we have health codes we have to maintain.” Dean warned as he grabbed his keys from the counter. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Gabriel said, waving him off with his hand. “Have fun you two.”

 

“Come on,” Cas said snickering as he tugged on Dean’s hand. 

 

The minute they walked into Cas’ house, Dean turned and captured Cas’ lips with his own. 

 

Cas hummed happily and hissed when Dean accidentally brushed the tender skin on his arm.

 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled against his lips. “Does it hurt bad?”

 

“It just feels like a really bad sun burn.” Cas said reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

 

Dean hummed and hooked his hands under Cas’ hips, prompting the shorter man to jump up and wrap his legs around Dean’s waist.

 

As Dean stumbled towards the bedroom, he had a thought that stopped him immediately. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Cas murmured, pressing kisses to Dean’s neck as the other man patted around Cas’ legs. Cas laughed when Dean dug out his phone and turned it off before tossing it in the direction of the couch. 

 

“Now we can go” Dean said with a grin as he kicked the bedroom door open and carried Cas in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there guys!!!! Two chapters to go before we're finished!!


	6. Chapter 6

September came around quicker than Dean would have liked, which meant the end of Cas visiting the parlor at lunch time with delicious homemade meals and it meant that Cas was so busy preparing lessons and grading papers that he didn’t have as much time to cook, and now that Sam was back in school it meant both of them were left to survive on take out. Every so often, Dean attempted to cook but what didn’t burn was under cooked and almost none of it was worth eating, although Cas ate everything with enthusiasm.

It took a while but they eventually figured out a routine. They would wake up and get ready together, occasionally Cas would whip something together for breakfast but they usually ate something quick before heading out to their respective workplaces. Cas would stop by the parlor after he finished at the school and they would chat a little before Cas went back to his house where Dean had unofficially been living ever since Cas had given him a key. Cas would then do his work until Dean came home then they would eat dinner and snuggle on the couch while watching T.V. until they went to bed. Sometimes they fooled around but most of the time sleep was the only thing they thought about, then they would wake up and do it all over again until Sunday, on which they held a family dinner with Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel.

Dean was currently in the shop, working on Tyler. The kid wasn’t as pale faced as he had been almost a year ago, his face was determined as he watched Dean delicately crafted a pink ribbon tattoo on his forearm in honor of his late mother. It was halfway through making said tattoo that Dean’s phone rang. As a rule, Dean ignored it and finished up his work.

“You’re good to go, pal.” Dean said softly, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Tyler nodded solemnly and thanked him before pulling on his shirt.

Dean didn’t remember the phone call until nearly an hour later when he spotted his phone on the counter. There was a voicemail from an unknown number and as he selected playback and held the phone to his ear he briefly wondered if it was the telemarketer that kept calling, trying to get him to buy advertising space.

The static was unlike he ever heard and the voice that came through the line nearly made him drop the phone.

“Dean…. It’s your father… need help… on a hunt… Jericho, California. I’ll send you informat- Be careful…. She’s-“

The message cut out. Dean’s heart was pounding like a jackhammer, he felt as though he couldn’t pull in any air. He quickly replayed the message and listened to it carefully. “EVP.” He mumbled under his breath.

“ET- what?”

Dean turned to Gabriel, who stood in the opening of his booth, lollipop in his mouth with a look of concern on his face.

“Dude you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Dean shook himself and grabbed his jacket. “I have to go.”

“What?” Gabriel asked, pulling out the lollipop. “Now?”

“Yes, now.” Dean said, pushing past him.

“Oh God,” Gabriel said in a horrified voice. “Is it Cas?”

“It’s not Cas, it’s someone you don’t know.” Dean said, rifling under the counter for his car keys. “Do you know if Sam is in class?”

Gabriel shot a glance at the clock. “Yeah, he is. What the hell is going on?”

“I can’t explain right now,” Dean said, shoving the door open. “I just have to go.”

It took Dean five out of the ten minutes it usually took to drive from the parlor to his apartment. Sam didn’t answer when he first called so he left him a message and sent him a recording of the voicemail. While he waited, he accessed his stock of weapons. The guns were all ready to go as Dean cleaned them whenever he got a chance but some of his blades had gotten rusty and he was out of holy water which meant he had to stop and fetch some.

His phone rang just as he was putting everything into two duffel bags. “Did you get my message?” He asked.

“I did,” Was Sam’s shaky reply.

“And the EVP?”

“I uh- I slowed it down and ran it though a gold wave, took out the hiss and all that. Here’s what I got.”

Dean waited patiently as Sam shifted around, tensing when a woman’s voice filtered through the speakers.

“I can never go home….”

“Never go home.” Dean muttered furrowing his brow. “The information dad sent me said he was hunting a White Witch. Got any idea how that would fit?”

“No,” Sam sounded anxious. “Are you going after him?”

“Of course,” Dean replied. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because the last time he called us you nearly got arrest for murder. If the police hadn’t found that shape shifter you would probably still be in jail.”

Dean paused. “He needs help, Sammy. I’m going to help him.”

Sam let out a shaky breath. “Do you need me to go with you?”

“No. I want you to stay in school.” Dean said, holding his phone in position with his shoulder and picking up the two duffel bags.

“Are you sure?”

“You know I can do this by myself.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you too.”

Dean paused at his front door. “Stay at school.” He finally said, putting down a bag so he could open the front door. “I’ll call you if I need you.”

“Yeah sure… What are you going to tell Cas?”

Dean kicked the door shut behind him and walked towards the exit. “The truth, I guess.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sam asked. “You could make up an excuse? Say I needed you here or something.”

“I can’t lie Sammy. Not to him.”

“Yeah. Yeah okay. Be safe jerk.”

“You too bitch.” 

* * *

 

Dean supposed he couldn’t blame Cas for looking alarmed when he showed up in the school a few minutes before recess.

Dean waved Cas off when he started towards him and then went and set in one of the colorful plastic chairs in the back. Several of the kids he had come to know from his brief visits waved shyly at him before turning their attention back to their teacher.

As Cas dismissed the children for recess, Dean crossed the room, his heart pounding the entire time.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked grabbing his hands, a look of deep concern was etched into the lines of his face.

Dean sucked in a steadying breath and told him everything. Absolutely everything. He told him about his mother and her death, about his father and his need for vengeance, he told him the real reason he and Sam had been dumped in his town and he told him about the phone call and about Jericho and while he spoke Cas’ face grew colder and colder.

“So you’re leaving,” Cas said in an emotionless voice.

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.”

Cas turned to his desk and gather up some papers, tapping them on his desk to make sure they were neatly stacked, his face frigid and unreadable. “Get out,” He finally whispered.

A hurt noise fell passed Dean’s lips. “What? Cas-“

“GET OUT!” Cas screamed, throwing the papers in Dean’s face. “Get out of my classroom.”

“Cas, I-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He sucked in a deep breath and gave Dean a look of pure and utter loathing. “Get your stuff out of my house, give me my key, and don’t you ever come back.”

“Cas,” Dean said, voice soft and broken. “You have to believe me.”

“Get out, or I’m calling security to take you out,” Cas forced out through clenched teeth.

Dean stood there for what seemed like forever and a day, staring into the hatred and pain that burned in those baby blues before he turned and walked out without another word, Cas’ broken sobs following him down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

“What would you like, more than anything else?”

Bobby laughed in the man’s face. “Nothing you could give me,” He said before ringing up the man’s order for a cup of coffee.

The particular customer had been coming into the diner every day at closing time for the past few weeks, shamelessly flirting with him and tempting him with the promise that he could give him anything he desired.

Bobby humoured him. It had been a long time before anyone had really given him a second glance and he found it endearing, although he wasn’t sure what he did to catch the younger man’s attention in the first place.

“I sincerely doubt that,” The man said, sounding so sure of himself. “Just ask and I’ll give it to you, you have my word.”

Bobby scoffed and turned around to busy himself with making a pot of coffee. His eyes caught the worn photo that had been pinned to the notice board. It was of him and Dean in front of the tattoo parlor on its opening day, Sam had been the one to take the picture.

It had been ten years since Bobby had come home to find a note telling him to call Sam as soon as possible because there wasn’t time to explain. Dean’s name was hurriedly scrawled across the bottom.

Bobby had kept the note, folded up in his top desk drawer.

It was the last he ever heard of Dean.

“Is that your boy?”

Bobby was startled out of his daydreams to find the man, his name might have been Craig but he wasn’t sure, staring at him with a curious expression on his face.

“Yes,” He said stiffly.

“I take it he’s not around,”

“No.”

The man hummed thoughtfully. “What happened to him?”

“He….” What had happened to him? He never called, any attempts at calling him went straight to voicemail, and there was no one fitting his description that had turned up at the morgues in the past several years. It was as if he vanished into this air. Bobby swallowed harshly.

“I don’t know,” He said grimly. “He disappeared ten years ago,” He turned around to fuss with coffee machine, unable to look the other man in the eye.

The man let out an interested hum, as if what Bobby said was truly thought provoking. “I’m certain that he could be located.” He mused. “If I found him, would you agree to let me take you out on a date?”

Bobby whirled around, eyes blazing with fury. “Do you think this is funny?” He snapped.

“Of course not,” The man said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Your coffee’s running over,” He pointed out.

Bobby turned and swore. He didn’t remember filling it that much. He managed to clean up the mess with a handful of paper towels. He poured a cup and turned around.

“Here’s your coffee,” He said before stopping abruptly.

The man had vanished. The doorbell had never rang, there was no sign of him in the store, and in his place was a crisp twenty dollar bill.

* * *

 

It didn’t seem real. Finding John on the floor, the hospital, the funeral. It all felt like one big nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. The only thing that felt real anymore was the solid weight of a whiskey glass in his hand and the burn as the liquid slide down his throat.

“Pardon me Sir,”

Dean squinted up at the bartender, a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes, someone he might have made a pass at, had John been with him. It was always easier to pretend when they looked like Cas.

“We’re closing up in a little while.” She said kindly, eyes full of sympathy.

There was no doubt in his mind that she knew John had died and that Dean was related to him. It was a small town, everyone knew everything and if you didn’t know you were bound to eventually. For days all he got were condolences and pitying looks, he didn’t know if he could stand anymore of it.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Dean looked up and scowled. “You,” He spat out as Crowley took the seat next to him. “What do you want?”

“I just heard about John,” He said, almost sounding sorry through the cynical tone of his voice. “How did it happen?”

“Heart attack,” Dean said, scowling into his drink.

After all they been through, all the monsters they hunted, all the shit they dealt with, John had died from a heart attack on the dirty floor of a shitty motel room and Dean wasn’t even there to help.

They had had a fight and he left to cool down. By the time he got back, it was too late.

“I’m terribly sorry,”

Dean glared at him. “No you’re not.” He spat out. “You’re not sorry at all. You hated him.”

Crowley shrugged. “I’ll admit, he wasn’t my favorite person. I was just trying to be nice.”

“Since when?” Dean said with a snort. “Since when did you care about anyone but yourself?”

“That’s a bit cruel.”

“Life is cruel,” Dean spat out, taking a long drink from his glass.

“I actually came to fetch something for a friend of mine.”

“And what would that be?”

Crowley grinned maliciously and before Dean could stop him, he laid a hand on his forehead.

The next thing he knew, his head was pounding viciously and a bright light was shining in his eyes. He groaned and tried to bat away the source and when that failed he crankily opened an eye.

Two things became very clear.

He was not in his motel room and there was a little girl in front of him, staring at him with curious brown eyes.

“Daddy! He’s up!” She screamed, each syllable like a knife ramming into his brain.

He groaned and held his head in his hands.

“Olivia!” A familiar voice snapped. “Use your inside voice!”

“Sam?” Dean asked blearily as he sat up.

Sam stood in front of him looking far different from the boy he had left behind a decade ago. His hair was longer, his muscles were more defined, and he lost the youthful vibe he use to have. He looked as though he dressed in a hurry, his shirt was inside out and buttoned up wrong, the fly was down on his jeans, and he was missing shoe. But the thing that amazed Dean the most was the little baby he had cradled in his arms.

“That’s a kid,” Dean said incredulously.

“Yeah,” Sam said, looking down at the little baby with pride. “He’s my kid,”

“Your kid?” Dean asked weakly.

“Yeah,” Sam glanced up at him and frowned. “I think we need to have a talk.”

* * *

 

Dean couldn’t believe how much he had missed in the past decade.

Not only was Sam a lawyer now, but he worked for one of the top law firms around. And he and Gabriel were married now, married with children. The little girl from before, Olivia, and the baby, who they had named Thomas Dean.

They named a kid after him and he wasn’t even there to see it.

“Well that’s enough about what we’ve been up to,” Gabriel said impatiently as he burped Thomas over his shoulder, and wasn’t that a sight to see. “Where the hell have you been?”

Dean waved off Sam’s attempts at apologizing for his husband and instead took a long drink of coffee. It had been a long time since he drank anything that wasn’t in a Styrofoam cup or a shot glass.

He thought it would be hard to talk about it but it was probably the easiest thing he had done in the past decade.

After the White Witch had been taken care of, John convinced Dean to go with him on his hunt to kill Azazel, the demon that killed their mother. Along the way, they found themselves being followed by several other demons that were attacking all of John’s old friends. Worrying for Sam, Gabriel, and Bobby’s sake, John convinced him to cut ties completely.

Dean had planned all along to quit and come back once Azazel was killed, but that took years of hunting, tracking, and careful planning but they finally did it. They had finally gotten revenge.

But John was hurt, and he wanted to keep hunting but he couldn’t without Dean’s help, not until he got better.

Every time he tried to leave, something always came up. A big hunt, an injury, or a curse, until finally Dean stopped trying to leave. He embraced the life. Saving people, hunting things, the family business.

He recounted some of the hunts he went on, he told them about how he went to hell although he omitted certain details, and he told them about the fight, John had caught him with one of his partners, a black haired, grey-eyed beauty that was notably of the male persuasion.

“He wasn’t thrilled,” Dean said bitterly.

After they had both screamed their lungs out, he had taken a drive, when he got back he found John unresponsive on the kitchen floor. He shakily told them about the hospital and the funeral, then told them about being in the bar and all of a sudden waking up here.

He was crying when he finished. He’d blame it on the hangover later but for right now the pain was threatening to suffocate him and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He cried out when Sam engulfed him in a hug, squeezing him so tight he was sure a rib or two had broke.

“Wait,” Bobby said after Dean had calmed down. “What did you say the guy at the end’s name was?”

“Crowley, why?” Dean asked, furrowing his brow.

Bobby looked cross. “I think I owe someone a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update. I didn't like the chapter I had written so I rewrote it multiple times. I promise I'll make it up to you guys some how!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed

At first Sam and Gabriel tried to talk Dean into staying with them and the kids, wanting him to spend as much time with his niece and nephew as possible but Dean declined in favor of staying with Bobby.

Olivia put up a fuss but Sam and Gabriel seemed to understand, Dean needed his dad.

His real dad.

Bobby welcomed him just as willingly as he did when Dean was a kid. He helped Dean move past the death of his father and his alcoholism with the patience of a saint and even persuaded him to take back his old job at the parlor, something Gabriel was more than willing to hand over.

He was surprised to see the parlor hadn’t changed much, same cracked glass door, same booths, same homey feel that he loved.

It took him a bit to get the hang of tattooing again, Sam and Gabriel had the shitty tattoos to prove it, but once he got his confidence back it was like riding a bike.

The only thing that really changed was the help. Gabriel had brought on a young woman by the name of Charlie to run the counter and do most of the bookwork. She was the little sister Dean never had. They spent most of their spare time talking shit about Gabriel and chatting about each other’s passions, hers being LARPing and his being his beloved baby which Crowley had poofed into Bobby’s driveway shortly after Dean’s arrival.

Speaking of Crowley, ever since Bobby admitted to knowing the demon, Dean had kept his eyes peeled, waiting for him to show up.

He didn’t know the severity of the deal Bobby had unknowingly made, Bobby claimed the only thing Crowley had mentioned was a date, but surely that wasn’t all he wanted? Time went on and the King of Hell never showed, Dean almost let himself believe that Crowley had forgotten.

Until the demon showed up one night, demanding that Bobby held up his end of the deal.

“He’s not going with you!” Dean shouted, holding the knife out in front of him defensively, despite knowing that it would be useless.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Relax; I’ll have him home before curfew.”

Bobby laid a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “He brought you back to me Dean, the least I can do is humor him.”

Dean hesitated before lowering the weapon.

“That’s a good squirrel.” Crowley praised. “Come along Robert.” He said, holding out his arm.

“Shouldn’t I change?” Bobby asked, looking down at his worn clothing then back at Crowley’s suit.

“Nonsense, you look wonderful darling.”

Red stained Bobby’s cheeks and it took Dean all but five seconds to realize Bobby, the most stoic man he knew, was blushing.

“Don’t wait up.” Crowley advised before taking Bobby’s arm and flashing them away.

Dean tried to wait up, despite what Crowley said, but after an annoyed phone call from Bobby that told him to get some sleep and stop bothering him, he finally sacked out on the couch.

He woke to the sound of Bobby moving around in the kitchen, whistling cheerfully. Upon entering the kitchen, Dean discovered that the older man was cooking breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, a childhood favorite of Dean’s.

“You sound happy,” Dean commented as he sat down at the table. “If I didn’t know any better I’d almost say you enjoyed yourself last night,”

Bobby shrugged in a casual manner as he added a pancake to the plate in the oven, where the other pancakes were keeping warm. “He’s not that bad of a guy.”

“He’s the King of Hell.” Dean reminded him.

“So?” Bobby asked stubbornly.

Dean shook his head. “What time did you even get back at?”

Bobby shrugged. “Around four,”

“Four?” Dean asked, shooting a look to the clock. “That’s nearly seven hours, what the hell did you two do? Or do I even wanna know?” He pulled a face.

Bobby scoffed at him and added a pancake to the plate in the oven. “If you _must_ know, we talked.”

“You talked for seven hours.” Dean said, cocking an eyebrow. “About what? You two literally have nothing in common.”

Bobby let out a soft snort. “You and Cas had nothing in common either.” His face flooded with regret the second the words left his mouth.

Dean’s face darkened and his jaw slacked in shock before tightening.

“Dean I’m sorry,” Bobby said softly.

“Forget it,” Dean murmured.

“Son, I-,”

“I said forget it!” Dean snapped. He sucked in a calming breath and gave the older man a small smile. “Now how about those pancakes?”

Bobby nodded and pulled the plate out of the oven and added the last pancake to the stack. “Grab some plates will ya?”

Dean obliged.

“So have you talked to him yet?”

“Talked to who yet?” Dean asked, pulling two plates out of the cupboard and grabbing the chocolate syrup.

“Cas,”

Dean paused before slowly setting down the items in his hand. “Last time I saw him he made it pretty obvious that he didn’t want to see me ever again.”

“That was ten years ago, Dean.” Bobby countered, approaching the subject delicately. “A lot has changed. Look he knows you were telling the truth now, I think you should give it a shot.”

From what Sam had told him, Cas refused to believe Dean’s side of the story, even though Sam and Bobby both backed him up. It took a vengeful spirit in his own house before Cas got it through his head that they weren’t trying to blow smoke up his butt.

And according to Sam he had been remorseful ever since.

But if he was so remorseful about it, then why hadn’t he came and told Dean himself? He knew for a fact that the other man knew he was back, if Sam and Gabriel hadn’t brought it up surely Olivia had.

When Dean didn’t respond, Bobby thankfully dropped the subject and slapped a few pancakes on his plate and told him to dig in.

It was the first time since Bobby gave Dean the “Talk” that the silence between them was this uncomfortable. Dean almost sighed in relief when Bobby spoke up.

“You still going to go to Thomas’ birthday?”

An easy grin covered Dean’s face. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

 “-Happy birthday dear Thomas, happy birthday to you!” They sang.

Charlie was a little late and Bobby was singing off key but Thomas didn’t seem to mind, he simply basked in all the attention.

“Papa, can I help open presents?” Olivia squealed, wiggling around in Dean’s lap.

“After he gets his cake, sugar.” Gabriel said, fumbling with the camera in his hands.

Sam walked out of the kitchen with a small, one-year-old sized cake that he placed in front of his son.

“I didn’t get a cake all to myself.” Olivia said, pouting up at Dean.

“We’ll have to fix that next year, wont we.” Dean said, giving her tummy a soft tickle, grinning at the look of joy on his niece’s face and her bubbly laugh.

“Alright tough guy, have at it.” Gabriel said, camera poised and ready.

Thomas regarded the cake with caution, reaching out to give it a gentle nudge, eyeballing his parents as if trying to gauge if he was in trouble or not. Once he saw that no one was stopping him he went at it, letting out a gurgling noise as he smacked his hands down in the cake, pulling them away to stare at his frosting covered fingertips.

There was a knock at the door, distracting the one year old for a moment.

“I’ve got it!” Olivia shouted, jumping off Dean’s lap and rushing to the door.

“Look out the window first!” Sam called after her before turning his attention to his son.

Dean laughed as Thomas finally figured out that he could eat the cake and was now jamming as much into his mouth as he could. The laugh caught in his throat when a shriek filled the air.  
  
“UNCLE CAS!”

Everyone in the room visibly tensed and shot looks at Dean, whose face had darkened.

They could hear Olivia chattering excitedly and minutes later she walked into the living room, pulling Cas behind her.

Blue eyes scanned the room before meeting green eyes and Dean could barely breathe.

Cas stood before him in a navy blue sweater over a white button up, looking almost exactly like he did ten years ago, although the lines in his face were more pronounced and he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days. Surprise flashed across his face, almost like he didn’t expect Dean to be there.

Olivia was oblivious to the tension in the room and grinned up at Cas. “Come sit by me!” She said, pulling him over to the chair next to Dean, completely unaware of her uncles’ discomfort. “This is my other uncle, Uncle Dean. He was gone for a while but he came back. You’ll like him, he has a really cool car and he does tattoos like Papa does.” She clambered into Dean’s lap and leaned back against his chest. “Uncle Cas is a teacher, I get to be in his class when I turn eight, isn’t that right Uncle Cas?”

“Er, yes, that’s the plan.” Cas said awkwardly, forcing a smile.

With everyone’s attention on Dean and Cas, Thomas began to feel left out and in retaliation he flung a handful of cake at his daddy.

“Thomas!” Sam shrieked as Olivia squealed with glee.

Gabriel laughed and wiped a bit of frosting off Sam’s cheek with his finger, stuffing it into his mouth with a wink.

“Gabriel!” Sam spluttered, cheeks going red.

With the tension expertly diffused, everyone had a good laugh at Sam’s expense.

Once Sam got cleaned up and everyone had a slice of cake, he and Gabriel called Olivia over to help open presents.

Dean did his best to focus on his niece and nephew and not let Cas see his discomfort but it was difficult with Cas shifting and acting like he wanted to speak to him but changed his mind each time.

“I’m going to go get a drink.” Dean murmured, getting out of his chair and walking to the kitchen. He paced around on the laminate floors trying to gather his thoughts. Half of him wanted to bail out but the other half of him stubbornly insisted he didn’t miss out on one more birthday.

“You forgot your glass.” A deep voice spoke up, breaking his train of thought.

Dean turned around to find Cas standing in the door way of the kitchen, holding his half full glass.

“Ah, right,” He said awkwardly.

Cas walked over to him and handed him his glass before turning to the cupboard to retrieve a glass of his own.

Dean swallowed harshly and the contents of his drink out and rinsed the glass quickly before filling it with water, trying to ignore Cas as the other man opened the fridge and poured himself some juice.

“Would you like to talk, Dean?”

Dean turned around to face the other man.

Cas wasn’t looking at him, instead staring at a drawing on the fridge as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Bitterness rose up in Dean’s throat. Cas wouldn’t even look at him. _Yes,_ he wanted to scream. _Yes I want to talk._ He wanted to scream at Cas, tell him how stupid he was, how much pain and anguish he had put him through, but outside in the living room, Dean could hear Olivia inquiring about his whereabouts and he decided now was not the time.

“No,” Dean said stiffly. He took his drink into the living room and sat in the vacant seat next to Charlie, refusing to meet Cas’ eye for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i ended up with more than 7 chapters.. oops... I'm sorry about the long wait, my life has been so unbelievably crazy. It's sad the only reason I was able to sit down and write long enough to get this out was because I was sick :,( I'm better now and back working but hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. Special thanks to my bestie for beta'ing this and helping me with ideas and such. Luv u!


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright Vicki, you’re good to go.” Dean said, setting the tattoo machine aside. 

 

The eighteen year old watched as Dean carefully wiped down the tattoo and covered it in plastic.

 

“Grandma’s just going to love this.” Vicki said with a grin, accepting the hand Dean offered, letting him help her out of the chair. 

 

“I miss seeing her around here.” Dean remarked. 

 

“You should stop by the nursing home sometimes.” Vicki said, straightening out her shirt. “She always complains that she’s bored there.” 

 

 

“I’ll have to do that,” Dean said with a nod.

The door bell rang and Dean could hear Charlie greeting someone.

“Now remember what I told you about taking care of that, it’s very important.” Dean reminded her.

 

“Yes sir.” Vicki said, grabbing her jacket and pushing her glasses up her nose before walking out.

 

He had just turned to the chair when he heard Vicki gasp.

 

“Mr. Novak!”

 

Dean went ridged. What the hell was Cas doing here? He wondered, feeling himself tense against his will.

 

“Dean,” Charlie said, poking her head in the booth. “There’s someone that wants to see you.” There was a glitter in her eye that worried him.

 

“I’ve got stuff to clean up.” He protested weakly.

 

“It can wait,” Charlie insisted. “This is important.”

 

Dean paused and gave himself a minute to collect his thoughts before walking out of the booth.

 

Sure enough Cas stood waiting for him. It looked like he just got out of school for the day, he was wearing his trench coat and was clutching his briefcase, looking uncomfortable and out of place.

 

“Hello Dean,” He said solemnly.

 

“Cas,” Dean said with a stiff nod. “What can I do for you?”

 

Cas hesitated before clearing his throat, seemingly gathering his courage. “I was wondering if you were free tonight at six maybe.”

 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. 

 

“To do what?” he croaked out.

 

“I was hoping you’d like to come to my house and have some coffee.” Cas stated, holding the strap of his briefcase tightly with both hands, a sign of nervousness.

 

Coffee.

 

Cas wanted to have coffee.

 

With him.

 

Dean busied himself with one of the displays so he wouldn’t have to look the other man in the eyes. “I don’t know,” He said, acting disinterested. “I’m pretty sure I have stuff planned for tonight.” He was acutely aware of Charlie sneakily watching them from the booth.

 

“Oh,” Cas said, looking disappointed. “Well, if you change your mind, you know where the key is, just come on in.”

 

“Right,”

 

Cas offered him a tight smile, which wasn’t returned, before he walked out the door. He had barely been gone half a second before Charlie was sliding up beside Dean.

 

“You don’t have anything planned for tonight.” She accused, waving a damning finger in his face. “You were just complaining about that.”

 

“Drop it.” Dean ordered, walking into his booth. 

 

“You should go and talk to him! It’s what they do in the books!”

 

“This isn’t some piece of fiction for a romantic teenager to read.” Dean said with a snort. “He hurt me, Charlie. Coffee isn't going to fix that.”

 

“I know but-,”

 

“Charlie, do us all a favor and drop it.” Dean demanded as he busied himself with taking care of the instruments he had used.

 

Charlie pouted. “Well, at least think about it. Maybe talking will do you both some good and then you’d stop moping.”

 

By the time he turned around the woman had made her way back over to the counter.

 

He huffed and turned back to his tools.

 

* * *

 

It would seem that Bobby had enjoyed his date with Crowley so much that when the King of Hell showed up on their porch to invite him on yet another getaway he didn’t even hesitate.

 

“Don’t wait up, and don’t text me a hundred times.” Bobby warned him, grabbing his coat and taking Crowley’s offered arm.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the tv, ignoring as they poofed away to where ever they spent their dates.

 

Dean tried to keep his focus on the cheesy soap opera that played on the tv but his mind kept drifting to Cas. Was he still expecting Dean even though he said he wasn’t coming? It was nearly eight and tomorrow was a school day, surely at some point he would give up and just go to bed.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize the soap opera had ended and Dr. Sexy MD had come on. He picked up the remote and shut it off quickly.

 

Shortly after leaving, he lost his taste for the show. It brought back memories of popcorn, snuggling, and lazy kisses. Memories that were too painful for him to bear under the circumstances.

 

He briefly wondered if John knew. Obviously he didn’t know about Cas but surely he noticed when Dean desperately tried to cover the angel tattoo on his hip, or avoided pie, or avoided literally any of the things that reminded him of Cas. John had never mentioned it, other than to tell him to perk up or get laid.

 

The room was too silent for Dean’s liking, but he didn’t feel like turning on the tv again. A car ride sounded like a good idea. Yeah, a drive around town in Baby with rock blaring from the speakers sounded wonderful. Maybe he’d even stop by the nursing home and see Vicki’s grandmother. 

 

He located his keys and scribbled down a quick note for Bobby in case the older man returned early before heading out the front door.

 

A drive was just what he needed. The night air rushing through the window, ruffling his hair, it helped him forget all about Cas and coffee.

 

Until he found himself sitting outside Cas’ driveway.

 

He blinked in surprise. He didn’t even remember turning down this road.

 

The light was on in the kitchen and someone’s shadow was moving behind the white lace curtains. They were light blue the last time he saw them, weren’t they?

 

Dean let himself take in the sight of the little white house. He had avoided it during his time back for the obvious reasons and it was so interesting to see how much of it had stayed the same and how much had changed.

 

The door was still emerald green and the walkway was still cracked but the flowers next to the steps had been replaced with carefully trimmed hedges and the fence around the small yard had a new coat of paint.

 

He toyed with the idea of going in. After all he was already here and Cas was clearly up, maybe a cup of coffee wouldn’t hurt.

 

By the time he made up his mind, he was at the front door, preparing to knock.

 

He hesitated. 

 

Should he knock? Cas had told him to come on in but did he mean it?

 

Steeling himself, he knocked three times on the front door before fishing the key out from over top of the door frame. He opened the door up just as Cas was moving into the hallway.

 

“Oh,” Cas said, looking momentarily stunned.

 

“Hi,” Dean said, putting the key back where it belonged before stepping in. “You said come on in.”

 

“Right,” Cas breathed out.

 

It looked like he had just gotten out of a shower. His hair was damp and he was wearing the dark blue bathrobe Dean had gotten for him.

 

Cas looked down at his attire and flushed bright red. “Ah, yes, well come in. You, ah, remember where the kitchen is. I’ll just… go get dressed then.”

 

Dean nodded and led himself into the kitchen. He sat down at the familiar table and looked around. The kitchen had been repainted and several of the old appliances had been swapped out with new ones.

 

“Sorry about that,” Cas said, walking through the door way. He was now dressed in a light grey t-shirt and low hanging sweatpants.

 

“No problem.” Dean said, waving him off. 

 

They were both thinking it. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before. 

 

Cas bustled around, starting up the coffeemaker and getting cups out of the cupboard.

 

Dean watched as Cas mixed two spoons of sugar and a dash of creamer into the #1 teacher much. He was so touched that Cas remembered how he liked his coffee that he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he started drinking his coffee black years ago.

 

They sat in awkward silence, sipping their coffee and looking at each other when the other person wasn’t paying attention.

 

The silence made Dean antsy.

 

“S’new refrigerator.” Dean said, motioning to the appliance.

 

“Huh?” Cas asked, turning to look. “Oh, yeah. I, uh, got that a few years back.”

 

“Oh,” Dean said, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. “Well I wouldn’t know.”

 

“Right.” Cas murmured. He shifted in his seat and picked at his sweatpants. “Dean,” He said swallowing hard. “I would… like to apologize for… everything I said and did that day.”

 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“I accused you of lying and wouldn’t let you defend yourself. I had thought you were trying to leave me and humiliate me and I know now that it was a silly thing to think. I have no excuse. I’m sorry.”

 

Dean stared at him in dead silence while Cas stared down at the table, looking ashamed.

 

He remembered Cas admitting to being afraid of being abandoned, all due to homophobic parents that kicked him out after humiliating him in front of his other brother and sisters. He had been hurt and scared and one of the ways he dealt with that was lashing out. It all made sense now. 

 

Well except for one thing.

 

“Why now?”

 

Cas looked up and frowned.

 

“I’ve been back a while now,” Dean clarified. “Why are you apologizing now?”

 

“I thought I should give you some time,” Cas said, trying to gauge Dean’s mood. “Gabriel told me your father had just died. I thought you would need some time alone with your family.”

 

Any anger that Dean still felt dissipated. Of course sweet, thoughtful Cas would do something like that, and he was exactly right.

 

“You know,” Dean said softly as he reached out and took Cas’ hands. “You’re my family too.”

 

Cas flushed red and smiled. “And you, mine, Dean.” His thumb delicately traced the scar that ran up the side of Dean’s hand. “I don’t expect us to pick up right where we left off,” He said, hopeful blue eyes looking up into green. “But I would like to have back what we had.”

 

Dean smiled. “Yeah,” He said, giving Cas’ hands a squeeze. “I’d like that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I finally finished!!! Thank you all for your support and a special thanks to everyone who helped me with editing and ideas!!!
> 
> Namely JenSpinner, bslove17, PuckGoodfellow, and my best friend and wifey Nika. Thank you all!!!


End file.
